Naruto x Mati: Hidden lemon
by yumi unchiha
Summary: Naruto x mati, oc , Mati is the older sister of rati of viper gts, lemon


Naruto X Mati

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Seductive voice"_

"Naruto pov"

We now see everyone's favorite blond making his way through makai, 'hm I wonder what will happen today' thought naruto, as he walked down a strangely abandoned street. Naruto is a 18 teen year old hanyou, standing at 6'2, with bright blue eyes that had a slit in them, three dark whisker marks on both of his cheeks, spiky blond way that went to his shoulders, jaw length crimson red side bangs, wearing blue jeans, with no upper clothing, showing off his hard muscles, 8 pack abs, hard pecks, and great biceps. He also seemed to have tattoos of nine fox tails going up from his tailbone. As he made his way through the street, he got an idea, 'maybe I'll go see Mati' thought naruto, as he thought about her he couldn't help but blush.

You see Mati was a very attractive and seductive woman, standing 5'5, twenty years old, she had bright blue eyes, long pink hair that went to her waist, DD cup breast, and hourglass figure, long legs that seemed to stretch on for miles, luscious curves, a heart shaped face, with three purple rectangles on each cheek, and medium sized horns growing from her head. (Think a 20 year old rati from Viper GTS) Because of this naruto quickly changed his course to her house; on his way there he couldn't keep himself from thinking what it would be like to have her as a mate. You see naruto had been in love with the she devil from when he had hit puberty, which had been when he was 10 years old, but despite his numerous battles, he still was a bit shy around her, always having lust for her. Naruto sighed, there was no way she would ever go for someone like him, he thought to himself, so he slowed his pace, but kept it up.

"Mati pov" She sighed for the tenth time that day, what could be troubling her you may ask, well it was about her favorite blond, why because she finally realized she had fallen for him, about a year ago, but she kept telling herself that he wouldn't like her. She always thought he liked Mercedes. But that's for another time. She had always lusted after him since she first hit puberty, but she always troubled herself with the thought that he would never want her. As she finished washing the dishes, she stop to think, maybe she could seduce him into wanting her. 'Yes that could work' Mati thought to herself happily, as she prepared to think out the rest of her plan she heard a knock at her door. Wondering who it is, she dried her hands, and went to answer the door. As she opened it, she found herself looking at her love interest with a blush on his face. A blush soon spread on her face as well. "Oh hello naruto – Kun what can I do for you?" asked Mati, "Nothing really just wondering if we could talk Mati - Chan" said naruto. "Sure naruto – Kun I always have time for you" said Mati sweetly, a little too sweetly for naruto's taste. "Why don't I make us dinner?" naruto asked. Mati looked like she just won the lottery, why, because naruto was the best cook in makai.

"Time skip 1 hour latter"

"Your cooking is still the best Naruto – Kun" Mati said, the food was delicious as always, and they even had sake Mati thought happily. Because of the sake they were a little drunk, explaining the dark blush that was over their faces. As they stared into each other's eyes they couldn't help but be awed, Naruto was definitely the handsomest male in makai, while Mati was one of the most beautiful women in makai. Mati thought it was time to put her plan into action, with that thought in mind, she got up and started walking her way to Naruto all the while sexily swaying her hips. When naruto noticed this he quickly backed himself against a wall, all the while thinking 'oh no, oh no, OH HELL NO, not now thought naruto as he desperately trying to control his lust, and failing. As Mati got in front of naruto she reached up and put her hands on his cheeks and started rubbing his whisker marks, which she knew were sensitive, causing him to growl lustfully at the pleasure. With that Mati tilted her head up and planted her soft pink lips and against naruto's.

"**LEMON WARNING"**

Whatever resolve naruto had left broke and he hungrily kissed her back making her moan in pleasure. They opened their mouths and let their tongues battle for dominance. They quickly made their way up to the bedroom and tore each other's clothes off, they stopped and admired each other's body, Mati's pink nipples had hardened and her pussy flooded, while naruto's cock was as hard as steel, standing proudly at 14 inches, as thick as her wrist, and the head as wide as three fingers. Mati couldn't help but be scared and excited at the site of it, she also couldn't stop herself from drooling. She led naruto to her bed and made him sat on it, with that she dropped to her knees and gently griped him in her shaking hand, and starting moving her hand up and down, she then slowly lowered her head and gave an experimental lick, which assaulted he taste buds at the sweet taste, she then opened her mouth and slowly took his meat in her mouth and slowly bobbed her head on his meat, this carried on for a few minutes, then she tried deep throating him and surprisingly was getting better at the minute, then naruto gripped her head and starting making her go faster. 'Naruto's fucking my mouth, Naruto's fucking my mouth' Mati thought happily. "Mati, I'm going to cum" naruto warned, but she just went faster making him groan louder. "I'm Cumming!" Naruto yelled as he came in her mouth, Mati back up her head until only the head was in her mouth, with that she tasted his come and quickly became addicted to it. When he stopped shooting, naruto quickly got up and threw her on the bed. _"Oh SO ruff Naruto- Kun said Mati_, not wasting time he took her breast in his hands as he kneed and fondled her making her squirm in place, he took one of her nipples in his mouth and started sucking on it making her moan louder, he then took his hand he was not using and cupped her aroused pussy, making her moan very loudly. In mere minutes he made her come. With that done his aliened his cock and gently pushed into her, when he met a barrier, he looked at her for approval and got it. With that he pushed all the way inside her making her scream in pleasure and pain. Naruto stopped so Mati could get used to it, when she nodded he gently picked up a pace as they both moaned in absolute pleasure. Naruto quickly picked up his pace and was then pounding into her witch she greatly enjoyed, after an hour later they both announced their orgasms. " I love you Naruto and Mati said to each other, as they fell asleep they thought they couldn't wait for their future together.

"END"


End file.
